


cream.

by whippedt_cream



Series: cream. [1]
Category: 24K (Band), vmc
Genre: Barebacking, Group Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Daeil might or might not be a hoe.





	cream.

Standing on stage always made Daeil feel excited. The cheers of the crowd as he was performing never failed to give him a rush of energy. It was no different when he performed with his new colleagues from VMC for the first time: he almost felt high, that's how amazing standing on stage with Ven, Don Mills and Nucksal felt.

Daeil was afraid he wouldn't fit in with them, especially in the beginning, but now that he was here with them everything was so great it was almost unreal. The fellow rappers really made sure he felt like he belonged right where he was. During their group performance they always kept him close, especially Don Mills who put one arm around Daeil's shoulders and stroked his cheek with his hand after the last song had ended. Daeil smiled both because of the gesture and the crowd's cheers.

-

"To Daeil and his future at VMC!" shouted Nucksal. The four men raised their glasses and drank a toast to their newest colleague. Daeil only took a sip of the sweet mixture of vodka and red bull. His need for water was bigger than his want to drink alcohol and apparenly the others thought the same because they put their drinks down at the same time as him.

Grabbing a bottle of water instead, he plopped down onto the couch. Don Mills sat right next to him and put his arm around Daeil's shoulders again. Ven and Nucksal sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the table. While those two started discussing the songs they had been working on recently, Don Mills started stroking the back of Daeil's neck and played with the short strands of hair there. 

Daeil sighed as he felt relaxed at the touch. He couldn't help but wonder why the other man was acting this affectionately though, so he turned his head and was about to ask his question when he noticed the way Don Mills looked at him. His gaze was directed at Daeil's plump lips and he looked kind of turned on. 'Well,' Daeil thought, 'this is unexpected.'

Spontaneously he leaned in and whispered, "Wanna fuck?"

He seriously didn't know what he expected when he asked this question. He kind of wanted Don Mills to treat it like a joke, but he also kind of wanted to be taken seriously for some reason.

Don Mills looked at him with a blank face for a second before he started laughing loudly. The embarrassment Daeil felt increased when he noticed that Nucksal and Ven had gone quiet and looked at the two curiously. 

Nucksal was the first one to speak after Don Mills stopped laughing in order to catch his breath. "What did he say that was so funny?"

Breathing normally again Don Mills replied, "He just admitted that he's a little slut who wants to get fucked." For a while nobody said anything. Daeil felt his face get hot. Why did Don Mills have to say that? (Why was he lowkey right?). A big hole opening up in the ground and swallowing him whole sounded like a great way to escape this situation to Daeil. Unfortunately though, that didn't happen. Instead, Ven broke the uncomfortable silence by groaning in frustration and grumbling, "Shit, there goes my money."

Daeil was confused. Which money?

Apparently his confusion showed on his face because Nucksal explained, "Those two idiots made a bet on whether you're a hoe or not. Don Mills said yes, Ven said no. I didn't vote because I really wasn't sure. I mean, on stage you totally look like one, but that could have just been a stage persona, you know."

"So," Don Mills started with a wicked grin, "do you still wanna fuck or nah?" Daeil considered the offer. He had already been exposed, so it couldn't really get any worse if he said yes. Plus, he hadn't been dicked down properly in a hot minute.

Pushing his embarrassment aside he answered, "Yeah." Then he looked over to where Nucksal and Ven were sitting and asked, "Do you two also wanna join?" They just nodded dumbly. Maybe they still thought that he was kidding.

Daeil got up and went to where his bag was standing in the corner of the room. After a while of searching he found the bottle of cherry scented lube he had been carrying around. He put it on the table and pulled his black shirt over his head. At that point the other guys looked like they experienced whiplash, that's how apparent the shock was on their faces.

"I'm waiting," Daeil said. He wasn't surprised that Don Mills was the first one to get over the shock and get up. He mumbled something like, "Damn, you're hot" before grabbing the younger man by the back of his neck again and pulling him close enough to kiss him. Pleasantly surprised, Daeil wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and deepened the kiss. He was starting to get into it, so he momentarily forgot about the other two men who were in the room. That's why he got a bit startled when he felt a second pair of hands on his bare back. He could see Nucksal getting up from the corner of his eye, that's how he knew that the man behind him was Ven.

Ven started kissing Daeil's neck and shoulders which made Daeil shiver. Don Mills stepped back to give Nucksal the chance to join in on the fun too. He had already taken off his shirt and the skin contact as he attached his lips to Daeil's and pulled him close turned Daeil on even more. In the meantime, Ven's hands started wandering. He kept one hand on Daeil's waist while he put the other one on Daeil's crotch and started rubbing his hardening dick through the jeans he was wearing. Nucksal went to kiss Daeil's neck and now that his mouth was free, his quiet moans could escape. He leaned back against Ven who was now fumbling with the button on Daeil's pants.

Nucksal helped pulling both his pants and underwear off, but Daeil wasn't having the whole just him being naked thing so he turned around to pull off Ven's shirt and said, "You should also undress" to Don Mills who was busy checking out Daeil's toned body. 

After he had successfully gotten rid of Ven's clothes he pulled Daeil over to the couch and rudely pushed the younger man onto it. "Wow, I didn't think you were the type to like treating people rough," Daeil said breathlessly. Ven shrugged wordlessly. This was going to be interesting. Don Mills sat down behind Daeil and reached for the lube while the other man was getting on all fours. 

In this position Daeil had Ven's hard dick right in front of his face so he didn't waste any more time, took it in one of his hands and starting to lick the tip. Soon he could feel a slippery finger enter his ass. Daeil stopped licking Ven's penis for a second so he could complain to Don Mills. "Are you fucking kidding me? Give me more." While speaking he rolled his eyes even though the man behind him couldn't even see his face. Afterwards he started paying attention to Ven's dick again, but this time he started sucking slowly. At the same time Don Mills inserted a second finger into Daeil; with his free hand he stroked Daeil's dick lightly to tease him more.

After a couple more minutes of dick-sucking and now four fingers stretching his ass Daeil's neck started hurting from trying to bob his head in this position. "Hey do you feel like fucking my mouth? I'm getting a cramp in my neck."

Ven gripped Daeil's hair tightly and answered, "It would be my pleasure," before starting to thrust into the man's mouth shallowly. Finally, his neck muscles could relax a bit. Soon after that Don Mills said, "Yo Nucksal, why are you just standing there? Come here and fuck him, you weirdo."

With that Don Mills withdrew his fingers and got up in order to make place for Nucksal who had blushed unprettily at the other man's comment. He could do threesomes, that was okay. But he felt kind of unneccessary in this foursome/orgy/whatever. Pushing his awkward feelings aside he went to kneel behind Daeil and covered his erection with lube. When he finally entered Daeil he gasped at the feeling. The other man moaned around Ven's dick and almost choked in the process. Getting fingered was good but what he had really craved was an actual dick; the feeling was so satisfying he didn't even mind the slight initial sting that came with it.

Don Mills moved to stand next to Ven who was slowly getting more rough with Daeil as he was getting more turned on and closer to coming. Daeil choked a few times and his eyes started getting teary. That didn't stop him from moaning around the dick in his mouth though. Through his blurry vision he saw Don Mills looking at him thoughtfully. He stated, "You look like you're enjoying this so much. You really are a little whore." 

He was right; Daeil loved every second of this, so he tried to make a sound of approval, but all that came out was a muffled noise. Don Mills seemed to understand him anyway and Daeil lifted one hand with which he started jerking the other man off. The sudden stimulation made him groan in pleasure. 

At the same time Ven tightened his grip on Daeil's hair and started thrusting deeper. He was moaning loudly as Daeil, who was trying hard to breathe, gagged repeatedly. Soon, he came into Daeil's mouth. 

He could finally catch his breath after swallowing the bitter substance. "Damn, you're wild," Daeil said once he was able to breathe again. To that Ven, who was also trying to catch his breath, replied, "Damn, you're good at sucking dick." Daeil smiled, but started moaning quietly soon after. Now that he didn't have to concentrate on not choking and dying on Ven's dick he could concentrate on the feeling of getting fucked and damn, did it feel good. So good, that he dropped his hand from Don Mills' dick, who then kneeled down on the floor so that his face was on the same level as Daeil's. 

He asked, "Are you okay?" and Daeil nodded. While Don Mills was busy pressing kisses to the other man's swollen red lips, Nucksal started moving faster. Both of them groaned loudly as Nucksal released inside of Daeil. 

Daeil was getting frustrated. On one hand he wanted to come, but on the other hand he wanted to get his ass fucked by Don Mills first. Hoe problems. 

Nucksal slowly pulled out of Daeil and the younger man could feel some sperm leaking out of his ass. He desperately mumbled, "Hurry up and fuck me, too. Please. Make me come, I need it so bad."

Saying something like, "Don't worry, baby, I got this," Don Mills got up, positioned himself behind Daeil and reached for the bottle of lube again once Nucksal had moved to sit down next to Ven who was now enjoying the view. He was pretty sure Daeil was wet enough from all the lube and come, but Don Mills wanted to be cautious rather than hurting the younger man unintentionally. After he finished coating his dick with the slippery substance he pushed it past the loosened muscles of Daeil's asshole. 

Don Mills found the idea of sloppy seconds a bit gross, but Daeil's ass was warm and wet and at this point he was too turned on to care, so he started chasing his release with strong and steady thrusts. Soon, Daeil was a whimpering mess. He felt so sensitive and all he really wanted was to come. 

Eventually, Don Mills could feel his orgasm approach, so he firmly wrapped a hand around Daeil's neglected dick. Just the touch alone sent Daeil over the edge with a shout. The older man kept his come-smeared hand on the other's dick as he came into him while drawn-out moans escaped his mouth. As he pulled his softening dick out of Daeil's ass he could watch how more come leaked out of the gaping hole. Since he could not resist, he drew a finger through the mess and smeared it around the younger man's well fucked entrance. Daeil made a weird choking noise. He was too sensitive to deal with this shit now; he felt fucked out and high. That was one of the best, but also most exhausting dickings he'd gotten in a long time.

Nucksal broke the following silence by stating, "This is, like, straight out of porn," to which Ven lowkey agreed, but told the other man to shut up anyway. Daeil ignored the two men who were already busy getting dressed. Instead, he turned around and laid his head on Don Mills' thigh, where he closed his eyes. The man who was being used as a pillow stroked Daeil's sweaty hair and leaned down to kiss him gently and slowly. 

Daeil smiled in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> one single picture inspired this mess: https://twitter.com/24KBrasilPage/status/850801262123769858


End file.
